


Composition

by AntarcticBird



Series: Kind of a Thing [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first time that his parents are meeting his boyfriend's parents. It's okay to be nervous about that, isn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Composition

**Author's Note:**

> I solemnly swear that I intend to introduce actual plot to this 'verse at some point, but right now I was in dire need of some fluff, so I wrote this instead.

Blaine can't really deny the fact that he's a bit nervous. He thinks it's probably normal. This is the first time that his parents are meeting his boyfriend's parents. It's okay to be nervous about that, isn't it?

He really doesn't have a whole lot of experience with this kind of thing, seeing as how Kurt is his first ever boyfriend. He doesn't even really have any real reference point for this sort of situation, because when Cooper was having his first girlfriend and her parents over, Blaine was a little kid and he really, honestly can't remember what it was like, or if he was even there for it at all at the time. 

Is this a thing that siblings usually get to attend? Because Cooper will be there for Blaine's boyfriend's parents coming over to Blaine's house for the first time and Blaine isn't really sure how he feels about that. He's not too sure how he feels about any of this. He wants it to happen, but yes, he is nervous.

He loves Kurt and wants to be with him for a long time. So he'd kind of like their two families to get along. That would simply be wonderful. Like, really _really_ wonderful.

His phone buzzes with a new text and he snatches it off the bed where he's getting in some last-minute homework before his boyfriend's family will arrive, unlocks the screen. It's from Kurt.

_On our way. Carole's bringing cheesecake for dessert as promised. Xx_

Blaine grins, quickly hits the reply button. He's nervous, yes, so nervous he hasn't even managed to finish his pre-calc homework yet because he can't properly focus on what he's supposed to be doing. But he's also excited, because that's his boyfriend's family coming over, with his boyfriend, and he really honestly never expected he'd been doing any of this before he'd ever even graduated high school. It all still seems a bit surreal to him in the first place, having a boyfriend, and now they're already at the stage where they're bringing their families together for dinner, and how exactly did all of this happen so quickly? Blaine can't quite wrap his head around it yet. 

Also, he just simply cannot wait to see Kurt. They usually spend most of their weekends together; it's become routine after all the months they've been together now, and it's weird spending an entire Saturday afternoon by himself with nothing to do but study and mess around on the piano whenever he needs a break.

_Awesome! I can't wait to see you! Xxx_ , he texts back.

Kurt's reply comes within seconds. _Same here. Love you!_

Blaine lets himself fall forward to press his face against the cool pages of his math book and grins so widely it makes his cheeks hurt. Because it's been all of one whole week since they've first said the words to each other and he still feels like laughing and spinning with his arms stretched out and hugging the entire world every time Kurt says them to him. Heart hammering hard in his chest with the excess of happiness he feels, he texts back, _Love you too_.

He has a boyfriend who loves him, and his boyfriend who loves him is currently on his way over to his house with his parents to meet Blaine's parents (and brother), because that's how serious their relationship is. So serious that their parents are meeting each other (and Cooper). Blaine can't stop grinning, even through the nerves, he just feels … _exhilarated_.

Shaking his head at himself and his sort of uncontrollable exuberance every time he's getting to see Kurt after they've spent even the littlest time apart, he closes his book and picks up all of his homework to put it down on his desk to return to later; he knows there's no point anymore trying to get anything done before Kurt and Kurt's family get here. He can't concentrate on math right now. Also, if he waits, maybe he'll get to do the rest of his homework with Kurt tomorrow. 

He kind of likes doing homework with Kurt there. Strangely enough, they actually both get more done when they're together. Maybe, Blaine thinks, that's because they are actually really focusing on getting their tasks done quickly so they can make out afterwards. On top of that, there's just something so comfortable and cozy about sitting in the kitchen downstairs with their legs tangled under the table, or just being up here in Blaine's room, spread out on the carpet with soft music on in the background, sharing soft smiles and occasional kisses over their assignments. He likes it. He thinks Kurt likes it too. After all, it was a school assignment that first brought them together.

And he remembers so well how excited he was back then – he'd had a crush on Kurt for basically ever and then to be paired up with him like that … it's just the _best_ thing that's ever happened to him.

Slowly, he makes his way downstairs to wait for him – them – in the living room. He kind of wants to make sure that he's going to be the first one at the door once they get here. Who knows what would happen if he risked it being Cooper who greeted them first. Blaine does love his brother dearly, but he's … well, he's Cooper. Blaine loves him, but he also _knows_ him.

His dad is pretending to be reading the paper, but drops it immediately once Blaine enters the room. “Are they here yet?”

Blaine shakes his head. “They're on their way. They'll be here soon.”

“Good.” Cooper looks up from his seat on the couch where he's sitting, watching some kind of baking show. Cooper's taste in television is as weird as most of his occasional acting gigs. “I'm _starving_.”

“Are they here?” Blaine's mom pokes her head into the room, eyes sweeping the room as if she's expecting Kurt's family to be hiding out of her sight somewhere.

“Not yet,” he says again. “Soon.”

“Did you say they're bringing cake?” Cooper asks, bent forward on his seat on the couch, elbows resting on his knees as he watches some television cook explain how to make lemon meringue pie.

“Cheesecake,” Blaine confirms. “Why are you watching that? You don't even _bake_.”

Cooper shrugs. “You don't fly space ships and yet you still have those _Star Trek_ bedsheets with that yoga guy on it.”

Blaine squeezes his eyes shut, takes a deep breath. “His name is Yoda. Not Yoga. And he's from _Star Wars_. Not _Star Trek_.”

“Same difference” Cooper says, not even taking his eyes off the TV. “It's both just aliens shooting lasers at stuff, right?”

“No, it's -” Blaine breaks off, takes another deep breath. He knows Cooper's just trying to be irritating because he thinks it's funny. He's not going to do him the favor of rising to the bait. “Whatever.”

“Which one is the one with the funny robot?” Cooper wants to know, not giving up so quickly. “You know, the one who likes cats and looks paler than your boyfriend?”

Blaine is seriously starting to rethink how much he actually likes his brother. “That's Data and he's an android and he's from _Star Trek_ , and Kurt's not that pale, you've only ever seen the one picture of him, he's -” He bites his lip, he really doesn't need to start gushing about how stunningly _beautiful_ his boyfriend is with his entire family standing around him. “Well, anyway. They'll be here soon.”

“With cake?” Cooper asks again, looking up at him, eyebrows raised.

Blaine sighs. “Yes, Coop. With cake. I promise.”

“Awesome,” Cooper says, and turns back to his baking show.

**

Blaine's the first one at the door when he hears the Hummel's car pull up in the driveway and he doesn't really care if it seems overeager when he just slams the door open and walks out onto the porch to watch them all get out of the car – Kurt already knows all about his impulsive tendencies and still seems to like him ( _love him!_ ) and he's just really happy that they're here, that this is happening. He likes Kurt's family.

He likes Carole who is so _nice_ and keeps dropping hints to them for when the house will be empty so they can have some time for themselves, and he likes Burt who is just amazing and in so many ways so much just like Kurt even though the two are so different too.

And then there's Kurt, getting out of the car with his bright pink hair carefully styled upwards, eyebrow piercing glinting in the sun for the briefest moment before Blaine is distracted by his sinfully tight black pants and the fitted dark striped shirt; his accessory of the day are thick, black leather bracelets around both wrists that just somehow accentuate his arms even more, and for a moment Blaine almost forgets how to breathe. He wants him in his arms, he wants to feel his body everywhere against his own body, he wants to _lick his skin_. But there are currently parents present, so he fights down the urge, instead plasters on a wide, welcoming smile as their eyes meet.

“Hi,” he calls out to them.

“Hello,” Carole replies as Burt nods at him, and Kurt is already pushing past them to walk up the porch steps and pull Blaine into a tight hug.

Blaine exhales and closes his arms around him and he wonders if it's always going to be like this; every hug from Kurt makes his chest flood with delight and gratefulness and so much affection.

“Hi,” he says again, more quietly, just for Kurt.

“Hey,” Kurt says, and squeezes a bit before pulling back, darting in quickly to press a single innocent little peck to Blaine's lips in greeting, smirking almost triumphantly as Blaine feels his own face heat up, eyes flickering to their parents who are now approaching each other with outstretched hands.

Of course their parents know that they kiss each other, but this is still – new. It feels weird. Not wrong, just – new. Unfamiliar.

Kurt smooths his grin into a smile as they disentangle themselves from each other, rejoin their parents just a few feet away from them, in Blaine's case mostly to keep an eye on them.

His mom is standing with Cooper, watching with mild amusement as he seems to act out something for Carole who is laughing and patting his arm affectionately.

His dad is shaking Burt's hand – well more like his entire _arm_ – quite enthusiastically, talking rapidly while Burt watches him with a mix of amusement and bewilderment on his face while his arm's almost being ripped from his shoulder with the sheer force of Blaine's dad's excitement.

“- and that summer I rebuilt a fifty-nine Chevy with Blaine right here where we stand now, I don't think he actually liked it much, but I just – we still have it in case you want to see it, I mean, later, obviously, not right now, I assume you want to eat first, but if you have some time after dinner -”

“No, that sounds great,” Burt cuts him off, carefully extracting his hand from Blaine's dad's firm grip. “I'd love to have a look at it later, if there's time.”

Blaine takes a step closer until his dad notices him and claps a hand to his shoulder. “Unfortunately neither one of my sons have ever been all that interested in cars, despite my best efforts.”

Burt smiles fondly at Kurt and nods. “Yeah, I mean, Kurt's helping me out at the garage whenever he needs money, but -”

“We don't all have to like cars,” Kurt cuts in.

“Of course not,” Burt agrees immediately. “You know I didn't mean it like that, Kurt.”

“I know, Dad,” Kurt assures him, and Blaine's dad nods quickly.

“Well. Anyway. We have food! So sorry, where are my manners. You must be hungry; come in, come in -”

He waves them all toward the front door and Blaine takes Kurt's hand as their dads start making their way up the steps and into the house, following Cooper and Carole and Blaine's mom.

“That could have been a lot more embarrassing than it turned out to be,” Blaine says happily.

Kurt laughs and swings their hands between them. “It went well, didn't it? I don't think you have anything to worry about.”

“Well, easy for you to say,” Blaine tells him. “At least your family is sane. Mine is – a bit. Um. You know them.”

“Not all of them,” Kurt points out at the exact moment Cooper ahead of them separates from Carole with a parting pat to the shoulder and turns around to face Kurt and Blaine with the widest smile Blaine has seen on his face in a long while.

“So,” Cooper says cheerfully, “this is the boyfriend?”

Blaine squeezes Kurt's hand, a little apprehensive of whatever is going to happen next.

“Yeah, hi,” Kurt says, sounding just the tiniest bit suspicious at Cooper's insanely bright show smile. “I'm – Kurt.”

“I know, Blaine's been talking about nothing but you for months, it's so good to finally be able to put a face to the name. Well, an actual face, not just from that picture from Blaine's phone background,” Cooper says before closing the distance between them with a few quick steps and pulling Kurt into a very firm, and very spontaneous, hug.

Kurt makes a little sound of surprise as he's being pulled forward into Cooper's embrace, one of his arms twisting backwards with his hand still firmly gripping Blaine's, and Blaine just looks wide-eyed and completely out of his element back at him as Kurt gives him a slightly stunned look over his shoulder.

“It's _really_ nice to meet you,” Cooper says as he ends the hug as quickly as he'd initiated it, and Kurt sways back against Blaine's side as Cooper pushes off from him still grinning widely. “Nice hair! Not everyone can pull off such a vibrant shade of pink!”

Kurt swallows, giving Blaine a half-panicked, half-amused look before turning his face back in Cooper's direction. “Uh. Thank you. I guess. And – nice to meet you too. I've, um. Seen your commercial.”

Cooper waves it off but Blaine can see how pleased he looks. “Oh, that old thing,” he says. “If all goes well, you'll hopefully see me back on television again very soon.”

Blaine knows Cooper's waiting to hear back from a few auditions from the last time he made the trip out to L.A. - he's still sort of dreading the day Cooper makes the decision to move out there permanently and not spend the occasional month or week back here in Ohio to save rent money. He's going to miss him whenever that happens.

“Well, uh, good luck with that,” Kurt tells him and Cooper beams at him.

“I like your boyfriend, Blaine.”

“Yeah, well, you can't have him,” Blaine informs him, pulling Kurt a little closer. “I saw him first.”

Kurt bumps their shoulders together. “I don't get a say in this?”

Blaine pouts at him. “You're gonna leave me for my stupid brother?”

“Hey!” Cooper exclaims.

“Hmm, no, you're too pretty to leave,” Kurt assures him, and it's Blaine's turn to beam at him.

**

Blaine's dad sits down right next to Burt – they're still deep in conversation, it makes sense, Blaine just hopes with everything he's got that his dad won't actually ask Burt for discounts at the shop 'now that their sons are dating.' His dad always means well, but as quiet and awkward as he usually is, he has a tendency to get terribly overexcited once he's drawn out of his shell, and he's not always the most graceful person in social situations.

Blaine barely manages to get a seat next to his own boyfriend because Cooper tries his best to squeeze himself in between them, and Blaine knows he only means to tease, but he's honestly a lot more nervous than he is comfortable with to begin with and he's relieved when finally everyone is seated and he has Kurt safely next to him. 

He is just thinking about maybe taking his hand under the table even at the risk of Cooper noticing and mercilessly teasing them for being sappy, when he feels Kurt's fingers nudge his where he has his hand resting on his thigh.

He smiles over at him quickly, bites his lip against the rising blush and turns his hand palm up so Kurt can slide his own into it. Kurt laces their fingers together and then just leaves their hands there on Blaine's thigh, turns his attention back to the rest of the table as if this is all perfectly normal.

Because, Blaine realizes with a happy little jolt of his heart, it _is_ perfectly normal. This is something they can do now. Whenever they want. They can hold each other's hands in front of their families, because all of them know what they feel for each other and they're happy for them. They're sitting here, together, around the Anderson dining table because Kurt and Blaine are dating and that's important enough to their parents that they decided they wanted to get to know each other.

It's a big deal, Blaine thinks. This is a really _huge_ deal. Their relationship is so valid and important and serious to their families that they're sitting down to eat together like one big family, like accepting each other into their inner circles because of the feelings their sons have for each other?

It feels amazing, the more he thinks about it – to have it acknowledged by the people closest to him that he loves Kurt so much it's really worth it for the rest of them to get to know Kurt's family.

So what if his dad, who is not the most practiced at social interaction, is a little bit too eager and keeps stumbling over his own words. So what if his mom has a rather embarrassing tendency to say exactly what she's thinking without any sort of filter half of the time. They're his family and they love him, and he really appreciates what they're doing for him and Kurt tonight. He can live with being a little bit embarrassed if that's the worst he has to deal with; he knows very well how very _not like this_ this evening could have been. He knows very well that not all parents react the way his parents do to their son falling in love with another boy. And he's grateful for them, he really is, and he's sure that this is going to be a nice evening for all of them if he can just tone down the embarrassed blush for the duration of it and focus on all the things that are making him so very, very happy.

“So, Kurt,” Cooper says at a lull in the conversation so that everyone can hear. “How do you like Blaine's weird _Star Trek_ bedsheets?”

Blaine almost chokes on his sip of soda and starts coughing, feels his face turning crimson.

His family. They do know how to embarrass him if they want to.

**

He finally gets a moment alone with Kurt in the kitchen after dinner; they both volunteer to clean up while the adults plus Cooper (who is technically also an adult, but Blaine just always has a little difficulty really placing him in that category and meaning it) sit down in the living room with a cup of coffee, apparently getting along splendidly.

Blaine closes the door behind them, turns around to his boyfriend who is leaning back against the kitchen counter, arms crossed in front of his chest, head playfully tilted to the side as he grins at him.

“Alone at last,” Blaine says, stops where he is at the other side of the room, he just needs a minute to simply _look_ at this beautiful boy who feels enough for him to make this evening and the meeting of the families necessary in the first place. It is a lot to take in once he has realized just how big this thing is.

“Mmm,” Kurt says. “And what exactly were you hoping would happen once you closed that door behind us?”

Blaine grins back at him. “I don't know. I am completely open to suggestions. If you happen to have any.”

“Let me think,” Kurt says, just smiling at him, not moving any closer, just looking, and Blaine feels – too much.

He's thought about what his first boyfriend would be like, he's fantasized about it more than once, he's had _dreams_ about the perfect boy, the guy who would finally sweep him off his feet, the guy who would take the time to look behind the nerd exterior and show an interest and realize that Blaine was actually worth getting to know. He's thought about it so many times and he's never quite been able to picture it. Not with any of the boys he'd known, and not just because most of them had been straight and hated him. Not even that one time he'd got up the nerve to ask a friend to a dance had he been able to make himself feel anything like this, not even before that evening had ended in disaster.

And then he'd come to McKinley and there he had been. _Kurt_. And exactly _none_ of the fantasies Blaine has ever had in his entire life had prepared him for any of this.

Kurt with his pink hair and piercings in his ears and through his eyebrow, Kurt with his scowl and his angry-scary friends and his combat boots and his biting sarcasm and his big, kind heart, his beauty, his ability to take Blaine's breath away with a single glance.

He's crazy about him. Kurt is nothing like he expected. He's so much better. He's amazing. And, Blaine thinks, he's always just kind of been waiting for him, for Kurt. He looks at Kurt, and it's like, of _course_ it had to be him. Of course. Who else could it ever have been? 

He loves Kurt. With his whole heart. From the very tips of his pink hair down to the soles of his heavy, black boots, Kurt is entirely and heartbreakingly _beautiful_.

“Well?” Blaine asks, tilting his head to mimic Kurt's insistent stare. “Anything you would like to be doing?”

Kurt's grin widens into a smirk. “Too bad our parents are in the next room or I'd ask you to take me upstairs and show me those _Star Trek_ bedsheets.”

Blaine laughs through his groan. “Oh my god. I'm so going to _kill_ Cooper for that.”

“No, let him live.” Kurt crosses the distance between them, drapes his arms over Blaine's shoulders. “He's amusing.”

“I'm glad you think so.”

“And besides. I might need him in the future for telling me more of those little details about your nerdy little self that you were trying to hide from me. Seriously, Blaine. Why didn't I know about your nerd sheets?”

“Uh,” Blaine tries. “Privileged information?”

“And I'm not privileged?” Kurt pouts.

Blaine shrugs. “It's just – a little – weird. Isn't it? Also, for the record, they're Star _Wars_.”

“Well, that makes all the difference, of course,” Kurt says, corners of his mouth twitching as he bumps their noses together.

“It's a really huge difference, actually,” Blaine points out, just a little sullenly.

“Oh god, I love you,” Kurt breathes, lets out a little laugh. “You know that, right?”

Blaine rolls his eyes at him, but his heart _jumps_ in his chest. “I know.”

“Have you been keeping those sheets off your bed because of me?” Kurt wants to know.

Blaine hesitates. “- Maybe.”

“You don't have to do that.”

“It's just -” Blaine lowers his gaze, feels himself blush. “Maybe I'm getting a little old for that stuff anyway? And I – wanted you to think I was cool. When you – first starting coming over, And then it felt kind of wrong to get the nerd stuff out again once I had you, like – I don't know, like I could stop trying now that we -”

“You can,” Kurt says, sounding almost surprised. “In fact, you never had to in the first place!”

Blaine meets his eyes again. “Um. What?”

“You don't have to _try_ ,” Kurt clarifies. “I _love_ you. _You_. _Exactly_ you. I knew you were kind of a massive nerd when we got paired up for that class project and I still was so excited that I finally had an excuse to talk to you -”

“Wait, what?”

It's Kurt's turn to roll his eyes at him. “You know I'd had a crush on you forever. I told you that! But, you know, you're _you_ and I'm _me_ and -”

“You're telling me that if you had come over here that first afternoon and found those _Star Wars_ sheets on my bed, you wouldn't have immediately discarded any thought of the two of us ever possibly -”

“Blaine,” Kurt cuts him off, tightens his hug around his shoulders. “Does my hair bother you? Or my obnoxious friends? Or my – um. Reputation?”

Blaine shakes his head quickly. He knows what everyone says about Kurt, he knows because he's heard it, the things people think about Kurt. And no, it has never bothered him, not even when he thought it might all be true. “Of course not. I love you. Everything about you. I – oh.”

Kurt grins. “Yeah, _oh_.” He rests his forehead against Blaine's, closes his eyes. “Please don't feel like you have to hide these things from me, okay? If you want to put _Star Wars_ sheets on your bed you should just do that. Don't feel like you have to be anyone else for me. Because you don't have to. I'm in love with _you_. I just want you to be you. Okay?”

Blaine draws back a little, leans up to kiss the edge of Kurt's eyebrow just over the piercing, kisses his way down the side of his face, over his cheek, until he finds his lips. Their kiss is soft and gentle, nothing more than a drawn-out press of lips that tingles through Blaine's body all the way down to his toes.

“Blaine,” Kurt whispers happily once they break apart for air.

“I have to tell you though,” Blaine says, “the star Wars sheets have a _huge_ Yoda on them. We'd pretty much have to have sex right there on his face if I had those sheets on the bed. Or at least he'd – you know. Be there. Watching.”

Kurt pulls back a little more, frowns, shudders in his arms. “On second thought,” he says. “Maybe not _those_ sheets. At least not all of the time.”

“I thought so.”

“But on the other hand, we could always just kick them to the floor. They seem to end up there half the time anyway.”

“Well, that's certainly always a possibility,” Blaine confirms.

“So let me go back to my original statement,” Kurt tells him. “You can put whatever sheets you want on your bed and I'll still love you just the same.”

“Are you sure?”

“The other day you wore a bow tie with little rubber duckies on it and I still kissed you right there in the hallway where everyone could see, didn't I?” Kurt kisses the tip of his nose.

“Those duckies were cute!”

“That is _so_ not the point, Blaine!”

“Then don't insult my bow ties!”

“I'm not,” Kurt promises. “I like your bow ties. That's the point. Besides, you haven't yet complained about my hair, so...”

“I like your hair,” Blaine says, running his fingers just along the hairline over Kurt's forehead. “It looks good on you. And besides. It makes it easy for me to find you in a crowded school hallway. It's like – a homing beacon. My very own bright pink Kurt-homing-beacon.”

Kurt snorts. “I do know how to pull focus. Sorry.”

Blaine chuckles, rubs the tips of their noses together. “You do. I love that about you. That you're just – you.”

Kurt kisses him again and Blaine pulls him closer, and he can hear their parents talking in the next room as he's standing here making out with his pink-haired boyfriend while they're supposed to be stacking the dishwasher. 

He doesn't fully understand yet how all those different pieces of his life can actually fit together, but apparently they kind of do. And maybe that's all he really needs to know for now.


End file.
